Nemesis and the StumpJumpers of Incest City
by Burningbridges
Summary: A nightmare I had two years ago, about Nemesis paying my town and a neighboring valley town, a visit.


_This was a nightmare that I had back in 10th grade, when I was first introduced to Nemesis. I had never played #3 before, and when I first saw him, I was, quite frankly, disturbed. Good thing I didn't have the sound on (I had a rock station playing on the stereo), 'cause the game ambience has always annoyed me. _

_Well, needless to say, that game used to make me jumpy (not within the past couple years, though) and Nemesis just scared me… Until I had this dream. Now the only thing about that game or him that scares me is the fact that it makes me think of this song (the title ends with 'revival') that they play on that station, all about the apocalypse. Weird._

_And now I'm something of a Nemesis fangirl, which is way more than weird._

Nemesis and the Stump-Jumpers of Incest City

By Burning Bridges

Introduction

Pennsylvania is a nice state, full of heritage and history. And, unfortunately for me, being stuck here until I can move back to my home state, I'm surrounded by a people known as "Stump-Jumpers".

"Stump-Jumpers" refers to rednecks, and in my family, one specific guy who got married, had twelve kids and then ran off.

Aside from the Stump-Jumpers, about fifteen minutes from my mountain, down in the valley near my old high school, you have a town called "Incest City" by most of those I know in my hometown – as well as a few people up here. And I bet you can guess why.

It's an excellent tourist location – if you overlook the whole incest thing. It's full of super-expensive stores (unfortunately, I just went shopping yesterday, too...), antique shops, art galleries, cafes and curiosities.

Especially curious is the time Nemesis paid them a visit.

The Dream

Nemesis had come to the Milford area, slaughtering people as he went. Brit (my best friend) was over at our house and we were wearily watching the news broadcast on TV about Nemesis with my mom.

I went out to get cats (whom were on the deck) and herded them inside. I apologized to Karley (my dog) since she couldn't come in too, and told her to go into her coop where she'd be safe.

I locked the door, and went back out to the dining room, where mom and Brit still were. They were trying to hook up the PS2, and failing utterly, when it happened.

Nemesis was outside. We could hear his footsteps… And a moment later, the screech of an animal.

I went to the front door to see what had happened. Nemesis had taken a huge bite out of Karley's back, and left her to bleed to death in the corner of the garden, by the stone garden gnome. I sadly locked the door, just as Nemesis came towards the deck. I ran back to the living room, and ushered everyone out of viewing range and told them to be quiet.

We waited for a tense moment, before we heard screaming. I looked around the corner of the wardrobe to see that Nemesis had drug my neighbor from across the street onto the deck, and was skinning her while sewing the skin into a human-skin bodysuit (like Ed Gene). When Nemesis had left, I asked Brit to come with me to see if Matt (my older cousin) was okay.

I would soon be moving into his house (a red one on the outskirts of Milford, by a lake) with mom, and I wanted Brit to learn the way there. I had her drive, because I was teaching her how (not that I know much about it).

We got there, pulled in, and went to the door. His car was nowhere in sight, and the door was locked. I used my key and we went in. We waited for a long time. He didn't come.

We went back to the house to find that my mom had made a sign to put out by the road reading 'Nemesis Was Here', and I had to explain to her that if she put that outside, he'd probably notice it, and figure out someone was here, so she didn't. She was on the verge of leaving to go into town and watch TV there (which would put her in danger anyway), while getting supplies. I convinced her not to, and after about an hour passed I went to see if Matt had gotten back yet.

Nope.

I looked around one more time, and went back out to the car. A couple of people were talking in the street and I waved to them, trying to tell them that Nemesis was down the street heading towards them. They just waved back.

I departed to go see what was happening at the school.

And then the dream went off into how my Health Occupations class had formed the Medical Mafia, and their leader was this guy from my class, who now constantly wore Tom Landry's hat.

That's when I woke up.

Titles I had written down for this in the notebook it was originally scribbled in two years ago

"Nemesis: The Weird Eater"

"Nemesis starring in Father and Creepy Eaters" (FACE was the phrase I came up with in 3rd grade to remember the sharp scale of the violin – weird kid)

"Nemesis: The Ed Gene Wannabe"

"Nemesis: The Scariest Milford Resident"

"Nemesis and the Stump-Jumpers"

"Nemesis and the Stump-Jumpers of Incest City"

"Nemesis in the land of 'Nobody wants to know what's going on up there'" (the quote is from my Aunt, on "incest city")

"Nemesis and the Skin Suit."

"Nemesis Came to Our House"

The theme song (parody by me)

(Inspired by reading Hess's book Siddhartha in my 10th grade World Literature class, around Christmas – I love that book)

Nemesis got shot by Siddhartha

Walking the streets of Milford Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as uh… uh…

_Dreams are weird._

_I think I should've written this like a story, so I may go back and do that eventually. _

_If you review, you must be crazy… But crazies are cool by me._


End file.
